


His House

by justanotherbusyfangirl



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Ambulance Officer Sam Winchester, Gen, Miscarriage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-07
Updated: 2018-05-07
Packaged: 2019-09-07 17:59:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16858720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justanotherbusyfangirl/pseuds/justanotherbusyfangirl
Summary: Sam’s ambulance gets sent to a very familiar house.





	His House

“We’ve got a call, let’s move,” Benny announced through the window, letting Sam and the EMT Kevin know to prepare for a patient.  The ambulance began to drive, sirens sounding above their heads.  

Kevin prepped what he needed to while Sam got the gurney ready.  He usually sat up front with Benny, but after lunch Charlie was feeling a little off so they swapped places.  It was no big deal, really, but he liked to know where they were heading when they were on the job.  Not knowing was just one more unexpected thing to adjust to when they opened the back doors.

Five minutes later, Benny stopped the ambulance.  Kevin pushed the back doors open and let Sam roll the gurney out of the doors, the legs expanding and hitting the ground.  He adjusted the bars before looking up to push it where they needed to go –

That’s when he realized they were on the street where Sam and Y/N lived.

“That house there –“ a police officer said, ushering them in one direction.  “Young woman, early 30’s, pregnant.  Bleeding and passed out – possible miscarriage.”

Sam was frozen, staring at his house.  Y/N was supposed to be home, on bedrest.  She was six months pregnant with their first child, a child they’d been wanting for years.  There was potential for complications, which is why she’d taken off work.

“Come on, Sam!” he heard someone yell, but it was like water was rushing into his ears.  Kevin pushed the gurney himself, running up Sam’s front sidewalk and into his house.

His house, the house where a woman had called 911.  His house, where Y/N was.

“Sam!” Benny yelled, stepping into Sam’s view.  “What’s wrong?”

“Y/N,” Sam whispered, his eyes not focusing on Benny, but looking toward the door.  

“Yes, Y/N, that’s the woman’s name,” said the police officer, who was still standing a few feet away.  Benny immediately understood.

“Sam, is this your house?” he asked, watching as Sam nodded in dumbfounded confirmation.  Benny dragged a hand across his face and took a deep breath.  “Okay, it’s okay.  I’m going to radio for Dean, you stay right here and then you’ll ride with her to the hospital.”

Benny pulled out his radio and talked a hundred miles a minute as he ran up Sam’s front steps and into the house.  The police officer, someone Sam had never seen before, stood awkwardly next to Sam.

Less than two minutes later, the gurney was rolling back to the ambulance, this time with Y/N’s unmoving body strapped to it.  Sam’s breath left his chest as he saw the blood staining Y/N’s upper legs and lower stomach.  The stomach that was slightly round with his child, a child he wanted so desperately.

The gurney hit the floor of the ambulance and Y/N rolled in, Kevin jumping in after.  “Sam, you coming?” Charlie asked, clapping Sam on the back as she hopped in next to Kevin.

Sam nodded, following them inside and sitting in the space left for the ride-along family member.  He looked down at Y/N’s face, now covered with a breathing monitor.  He gently tucked her hair behind her ear, all emotions bottled up inside of him.  He couldn’t even speak, in case all that came out were choking sobs.

The ride to the hospital was a blur, Sam unable to hear or see anything but Y/N.  Charlie and Kevin worked on getting Y/N hooked up to the machines and monitoring her blood pressure.  She had obviously lost a lot of blood, and they were already giving her some through a drip tube to replenish her body and keep her strong.

They arrived at the hospital and all hopped out of the car, Sam staying right by Y/N’s head as she wheeled inside.  He couldn’t hear all of the things Charlie said to the doctors, but in just a moment the gurney was being wheeled through the surgery doors.

“Sam!” someone yelled as they grabbed Sam’s arm.  “You can’t go back there, she’s going into surgery.”

Sam watched as Y/N disappeared behind the doors, tears now blurring his vision.  “Oh, thank God,” he heard behind him before he was wrapped up in a hug.

“Sammy, Sammy, focus,” Dean’s voice said.  Sam let out a sob then, falling into his brother’s arms.  “Sammy, you’ve got to focus.  Y/N is going to be fine, they’re going to take good care of her, okay?”

Dean led Sam into one of the break rooms, giving him a bottle of water.  Tears were streaming down Sam’s face, unable to stop.  He took a drink of the water before looking up at his brother, who was wearing his scrubs.  He must be on the clock right now, too.

“De?” Sam said, sounding like a child with how desperate and scared he was.  Dean sighed, falling into the chair next to Sam.

“I know, Sammy,” Dean said.  He squeezed Sam’s knee, hoping to give some sort of comfort.  “Benny called me when you were at the house.  I don’t know what to say, but I’m here.”

Sam nodded, looking down at the floor.  Y/N was somewhere in this hospital, being operated on, as he sat there.  He should have been there for her, he should have helped her. 

And his child.

“De, the baby…”

When Sam looked up at Dean this time, he saw a single tear falling down Dean’s cheek.  That was all it took for Sam to break down once again.


End file.
